ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Height
Max Johnson (Born July 12, 1983) is a professional wrestler currently signed to the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation(RCWF) by the name of Max Height, under the Demolition Brand. Early Life and Indy Career Max was born in Washington D.C on July 12, 1983, to two loving parents, Mary and Paul Johnson. Max also has an older brother, John Johnson, who also wrestles under the name Thunder. Max began his wrestling career in the late 90's in St. Louis, Missouri, tagging with John. In 2001, Max was offered a contract from IWF and he accepted it. Max won the IWF tag titles in 2003 with his brother, John, and held them for 5 months before losing them. In 2005, IWF shut down and Max went back to Washington D.C. where his brother inherited the family nightclub and Max worked as the Manager of the club. In December of 2007, Max went to Japan to continue his wrestling career until he became injured in July of 2008. Max fully recovered from the injury in March of 2009, but didn't return to wrestling until December of 2009 working several indy events throughout the United States and Canada. While on the road in June of 2010, Max discovered RCWF and signed a contract to RCWF on July 2, 2010, where he debuted in the Dungeon. RCWF: Dungeon Max signed a RCWF contract on July 2, 2010 while on the road accepting indy events. Max debuted on the July 3rd Dungeon show in an eight man battle royal in which D.J. Craft won. Two weeks later, Max won his first RCWF match against Jake Rogers, Shogun, and Wheels of Fire. After this show, Max went on a losing streak losing to Kurtis Fusion, Kid Dynamite, and Johnny Incision. After losing to Johnny Incision, Max took a 2 week leave of absence. Max made his return on August 28, 2010, defeating $oulja $lim and forming a tag team with former rival, Johnny Incision. The next week, the tag team of Dark Bullet lost to Mr. Blunted & Danny Incision. A few weeks later, Dark Bullet lost to Snowman and Chris Crisis. With the tag team looking as a failure, Dark Bullet challenged $oulja $lim and Bael to a no. 1 contender match for the tag titles. To a surprise Dark Bullet won the tag match to go on to face fellow Death Cell members Pedro Sanchez and The Green Void for the tag titles on the October 9, 2010, Dungeon Show. Dark Bullet overcame the odds and won the Dungeon Tag Titles on October 9th. On the Dungeon before the draft, Dark Bullet lost the titles to The Extreme Animals. On October 26, 2010, Max had been drafted to Demolition along with Death Cell members, Johnny Incision and Buzz. RCWF: Demolition Max made his debut on the Demolition brand on August 20, 2010, at the Homicide PPV when he debuted along with tag partner, Johnny Incision and Buzz as Death Cell. In this debut, Death Cell took out several of the top Demolition stars at the PPV. Death Cell immediately became a force to be reckoned with and was feared by many on the brand. On October 26, 2010, Death Cell was drafted back to Demolition but split up after Buzz left the group. Max and Johnny still tag together as Dark Bullet, but have not had much luck in the tag division. Since the split of Death Cell, Max and Johnny have feuded with BOWSS and Da Average Kreww. Dark Bullet finally won a tag match on December 15, 2010, against Da Average Kreww and have vowed they will win the Tag Titles whether they beat Chimera, BOWSS, Da Average Kreww, Nextwave, or Showtime Role Models.